


Wolf Bites and Cat Scratches

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Soul is bitten by Free the werewolf. He is turned into a monster, things go from bad to worse as he needs another monster to rut with. Blaire says she can help, but she needs a willing volunteer. Tier 3 Commission
Relationships: Black Star/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 12





	Wolf Bites and Cat Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> a yaoi commission werewolf soul x werecat black star old fic repost

Wolf Bites and Cat Scratches

Soul is bitten by Free the werewolf. He is turned into a monster, things go from bad to worse as he needs another monster to rut with. Blaire says she can help, but she needs a willing volunteer. Tier 3

-x-

Things had gotten bad after fighting Free, the immortal werewolf. Instead of retreating Maka continued to try and fight. Soon they were pinned by the werewolf's ice powers. “Crap!” Maka cursed.

“See I told you we needed to get out of here.” Soul spoke.

“Shut up, we can take him!” She readied another attack.

“Stop MAKA!” she rushed forward.

“I'll take his head, let's see if he can survive that!” she swung and Free bit into the blade. Soul cracked and broke under the werewolf fangs.

“Gah!” Soul coughed up blood. He reverted back to human form. “Damn...it...” he collapsed.

“Soul!” Maka cried. “Get up Soul!”

“That was pretty dumb girl, did nick my mouth a bit though.” his mouth had leaked blood a bit, and it coated the piece of blade. It healed instantly though. “Now I'm gonna kill you both!” he tried to attack only to accidentally freeze himself. “Ohh crap!” he fell off the bridge and into the water.

They survived but Soul wasn't moving. Maka dragged him back, taking the werewolf blood drenched blade with. She cleaned it off, thinking that'd be enough and brought Soul to Stein.

“So you found all the pieces of him?” Maka nodded. “Good, with his soul cleaved in two he wouldn't be able to move.” Stein reverted Soul back to weapon form. Stein put the pieces together, and used his energy to mend the two pieces back together.

The weapon pulsed and mended. “Uhhhh!” Soul awoke. “What...have you done…?” his body sparked. His scythe blade turned red.

Stein was pushed back by the surge of energy that tore through Soul. “Maka, did you leave anything out? Tell me!”

Maka blushed. “Well I uh, you see the blade was covered in the werewolf guy's blood.”

“What?!” Stein cursed. He turned back and watched in terror as Soul's soul changed shape and became more beast like.

“Why's that bad, I washed it off...” Slap! Stein slapped her.

“You fool, you damn fool have no idea what you have done.”

“Why, he's been injured before...”

“That was in his human form, because he was broken in his soul form it left a crack in his soul, and made him vulnerable.” Soul's body sparked.

He was taking human form but...he wasn't human anymore. “Ahhh ahhh ahhh!” Soul's clothing ripped off him, his soul changed.

“What's happening to him?!”

“He's become tainted by werewolf blood!” Soul's spirit erupted, knocking the two back. There stood Soul in all his naked glory. His ears had turned white furry and wolfish. His nails grew black and he had wolf fur growing from his wrist up to his elbows. His shoes were gone, exposing his big feet, he had wolf fur around his ankles to his knees.

The weapon's pubes grew wild and spread out forming a belt to his new fluffy tail. His cock certainly took a shine, his penis was already well hung at 8 inches but not only had he grown thicker but longer to.

“Oh my!” Stein says, blushing at the huge dick. It stood at a full 13 inches, with a thick knot at the base. His balls had grown huge as well. Soul panted.

“Mate!” he crawled forward. Maka blushed thinking he was targeting her, but the girl quickly got thrown out of the room. “Mate!” he clawed at Stein shredding his clothes

“Oi oi oi!” he tried to fight off Soul, even as the boy humped at his leg. Stein's plump ass got exposed and Soul wasted no time burying his face in the older male's cheeks. “Ohhhh!” Stein shuddered, as a long tongue flicked his tight pucker. It pushed harder and harder trying to breach his hole.

“Sorry Soul, I know you might not be in control of yourself right now, but this is gonna hurt!” He blasted Soul with his energy and sent the poor boy flying.

He recovered quickly. “Mate mate mate!” he rushed at Stein only to get sealed inside the room. Soul groaned and bucked his hips. “Mate haaaa mate!” he clawed at the door and humped against the door.

“This is not good.” Stein says, his penis throbbing. “Very not good!”

Stein got new clothes and took care of his little problem. He called Black Star, Kid, and Blair into an emergency meeting. Maka and the lady weapons weren't involved. “Why call us?” Stein explained what happened to Soul.

“Because you guys are meisters, you can atleast get close to Soul and help him calm down, however...” he blushed remembering what happened to him. “He has become a young werewolf and he needs a mate.”

“So why not just find him a mate? Get him a girl and...” Kid began.

“He needs a male for one, any weapon that gets near him for now will be infected for two.”

“Then why is she here?” Kid pointed at Blaire.

“He needs to mate with another monster for three.” she explained. “I'm a cat with great magical power, so I can make a monster.” she flexed her claws.

“What?!” Kid gasped while Black Star blushed.

'So he needs a mate huh?' Black Star thinks, feeling his heart flutter a bit.

“Soul is in need of a mate, he can't calm down until he ruts.” Blaire explains. “It's how werewolves are they will seek out those they desire for one reason or another.” she pointed at Stein. “He admires Stein for his skill and strength, so he tried to mate with him.”

Stein blushed. “What?!”

“We didn't get far...” he notices how tense Black Star is. “If one of you would be willing, Blaire can scratch you and turn you into a monster and then you can mate with Soul.”

Kid was against the idea, but Black Star…

“I'll do it!” he raises his hand. “Turn me into a monster!”

Blaire had a feeling it would be the blue haired male. The two had a rather unique relationship. Blaire blew on her nails. “This might hurt, but only a second.”

Black Star braced himself. She scratched his cheek.

Stein knew they couldn't force this, whoever did this had to be 100% willing and wanting or the monsterfication would not take place.

Black Star gasped and shivered, his skin felt hot and tingly. Just the fabric of clothing rubbing against his skin was driving him mad. “Ohh fuck!” He clawed at his clothing. “So hot!”

The two males blushed as Black Star arched his back and let out sexy noises. The reaper couldn't take it and got a nosebleed.

Clothing ripped and was tossed away as Black Star's bare flesh becoming more exposed. His cute pink nipples throbbed and hardened.

The meister's ears became cat like and furry. A blue furry tail sprouted up and he whined. His hard 5 incher strained against the fabric of his pants as it lengthened, it rubbed against the confines of his clothes. It pushed and pushed till...RIIIIIP

Black Star let out a moan, as his penis was exposed to the air. His tail aided the removal of his pants and then...Riiiiip His socks and shoes suffered a similar fate getting ripped apart. He wiggled his toes. “Hot!” he moaned.

He grew fur in similar places as Soul, his pubes making a smoother belt to his tail. His cock doubled in size to 10 inches. His manhole twitched, a powerful smell hitting his new nose. “Mate,” His tail caressed his his entrance, his cheeks burned in a blush. “Mate!”

“Wait Black Star!” the boy smirked and in a flash Stein and Kid were stripped naked, their clothing becoming pieces all over the floor.

He burst out of the room racing towards the lovely smell. “Soul...Mate...Mate Mate Mate!” using his own soul energy he managed to rip apart the barrier.

The door opened and Soul was humping against a table, the surface was completely drenched in pre. Soul stopped as a new scent hit his nose. “Black...Star...” he turned and saw the wereneko meister. His pointy teeth formed a smirk. “Mate!”

Black Star slipped into the room and smiled, his hard cock bouncing as he moved. “Mate!” Their souls sparked and resonated hotly. Soul's fur puffed up, and his manhood twitched, where as Black Star shivered and his manhole produced a little slick.

He got into position, his body aching with need, he arched his back as Soul followed his movements hungrily. With one hand he played with his chest, circling his nipple and toying with it. His other hand pumped his long cock, the motion made his balls bounce up and down, giving Soul glances of his manhole.

Soul licked his lips and he pounced on the wereneko. “Mate? Mine?” he nuzzled the boy's neck taking in his scent.

“Yes yours!” he bared his neck in submission, arching his back he rubbed his leaking cock against Soul's abs.

“Good!” he nibbled on Black Star's ear, right on the tip.

“Ohhhh!” he licked his way down, from ear, to cheek, to neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. Soul batted his hands away and proceeded to grope Star's pecs. Thumbs rubbing perky nipples as his manly chest got fondled. “Yessss!”

Soul brought their crotches together and began to hump against him. “Ahhhh ah ah ah ah ah!” Their balls slapped together sending a joyous ripple of pleasure through their crotches.

His hands found his nips, pinching them and making Star mewl in pleasure. He bucked his hips, frotting against Soul wildly.

The two came, thick seed erupting between them. Their manly essence coated their abs and pecs. “Soul!” he purred. Black Star leaned forward and began to lick the yummy cocktail of cum.

He cleaned off his chest, before Soul rolled him over. Black Star's tail curled in his joy as he raised his hips in offering. Soul spends a few minutes in worshiping his mate's body. He licks his ass cheeks, his crack, along his taint, to his balls, and back again.

Star panted and mewled, shaking his hips in want. Soul grabs his butt cheeks and kisses his manhole. His now long dog like tongue thrusts inside. “Ahhhh!” the bluenette moaned as the tongue wiggled in his ass.

Tasting the neko's slick, increased his desire to mate. His length was soaked in pre, and Star's hole was loose, opening up for him.

Soul lined up, pressing the tip of his huge cock to his hole. “Mate?” he grinned.

“Yes mate please!” he pushed back and took the head into his ass. Soul responded by thrusting forward, the two moaned as the glorious friction filled them with pleasure.

Soul kissed and licked along his back. Star shivered and arched his back, each new inch making a dream come true. Soon Star was settled on his knot, he clawed at the ground, his manhole pulsing around his hot length.

Not many knew it, but Star was in love with Soul, he hated the fact they couldn't sync before so he couldn't be the meister. He's been training so hard to control his wavelength in hopes one day they could be together.

Now their souls were more than resonating, their monster souls synced perfectly.

Soul pounded away at his hole, his fat knot kept smacking his manhole with each thrust. Star was loving it, and boy did everyone….EVERYONE in the entire school hear it, feel it, and know it!

Black Star was loud, yipping howling and moaning in pleasure. His soul was rippling with pleasure. His tail coiling and caressing Soul's abs. Soul growled happily, loving the feel of the fur against his muscles.

He covered Black Star's body with his own, lapping at his neck and pounding him harder and deeper. His own cock bounced with every thrust, slapping his rock hard abs. “Yes knot me, knot me!” Black Star howled.

The werewolf weapon obeyed, pushing his knot against his hole. Star's eyes rolled up, and his tongue hung out and he drooled as his hole stretched WIDE to take his knot.

Once it was inside, Black Star came hard, spraying his seed all over the ground. Soul howled as a powerful tightness came over him. He bit down into Black Star's neck and he came. Humping through his orgasm, he kept nudging his sweet spot and the poor werecat's sweet spot was sprayed by semen.

Star saw stars, as he was forced to cum again. They collapsed into the puddle of cum, and Soul kept humping him as the two fell into a well needed sleep.

Black Star was pumped full of more seed, as he spilled his own seed all over the floor. Stein's lab was flooded by semen.

His belly got swelled but it didn't stay large for long, his new monster body digesting the extra semen. Purring contently as Soul nuzzles and humps him.

Their souls resonated together creating a rather unique effect. Those in their range, suffered from either nosebleeds, premature ejaculations, or went into full on mating.

When the two finally came to, they were back to their senses. “Hey Black Star, I guess we are mates now huh?”

“Monster mates cool right? Right?” he looked concerned. Soul smiled and wrapped an arm around his little were-neko. “Yeah, super cool!”

“I think our souls are more in sync now, do you think I can be your meister now?”

“Hehe, yeah let's do it.” Black Star grinned. “I didn't mean do it, do it, I mean we will do it again!” Black Star silenced him with a kiss.

Maka was pissed, but really it was her fault this happened. It worked out for the best. No one dared question why Kid was limping for a week after the incident, only Blair knew the truth. Soul had an incling having gotten a peek at the man's dick before, Stein was THICK. Maka went down in history as the worst meister, and Soul got to become a great Death Scythe thanks to Black Star, and the two shared long monster lives. Kid eventually took up Soul as his death scythe, despite their sync they had their own lovers. No two souls fit so perfectly together than the werewolf scythe and the werecat meister.

End


End file.
